The purpose of this project is to develop the general theory of transport and flow processes taking place in the kidney. Aims of current work include (1) Thermodynamic and kinetic analysis of flow processes, (2) the qualitative analysis of equations describing kidney models, (3) the development of analytical solutions of kidney models, and (4) development of a model of the transport of PAH and related substances.